frostclanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irish Clans
Introduction The Irish Clans (also known as the Four Seasons) have played a rather large part in the unfolding of Frostclan's story. Originally created by Green Hornet for the purpose of... well... providing a backstory for her characters, the Irish Clans have been mentioned countless times by Lasair and Aigean, as well as some cats acquainted with them. They are four clans (Winterclan, Autumnclan, Springclan, and Summerclan) that are located across the sea in the place that Aigean and Lasair call 'Ireland.' Characteristics and Customs The cats of the Four Seasons clans have a few strange characteristics, as they are long a nd short, with sleek, elegant pelts. Most are extremely fast runners (with the exception of Pumpkin/Scuaise, though he technically isn't an Irish cat) and ALL cats that have lived in those four clans can scent whether a rat is diseased or not, making living near Twoleg houses infested with rats easy, as well as becoming ship cats, which, according to legend, was how the a cat founded the clans in the first place. In the Four Seasons Clan, there is no war. Fighting another cat is frowned upon, injuring another cat is even more so, and killing another cat is an offense worth banishment, and it doesn't matter if they are from a different clan or not. Cats in the Four Seasons are generally very close to their families, the male warriors even remotely related to a newborn kit getting time off of their warrior duties to play with the kit and become acquainted with them. A death in the family is a terrible thing, though the Four Seasons cats do not dwell on death, and rather than sitting vigil in sorrow for their lost companions, they celebrate their life. They honor Starclan, though they call them the 'Siuloiri Speir,' or the 'Sky Walkers.' They have established territories, though they were careless in marking them, as they care not when other clans encroach on their land. If another warrior is found hunting on your territory, rather than hunt them down and attack them, you invite them to the camp and everyone has a huge party. No one is sure how or why this custom began, but it has always been honored, even in times of hardship. The clans gather frequently, others free to walk into another's camp at short or no notice without anger, as there was never any war. The Four Seasons are very welcoming to kittypets, rogues, and loners alike. This was proven when the accepted Giusepi, Pumpkin, and Brian, three kittypets adopted from a pound in London. Many of their legends speak against discriminating against these non-clan cats, even going as far as stating that the founding cat of the clans was a kittypet himself, as well as his mate a loner. Legends The Four Seasons clans tell many legends to their kits, though only two have been mentioned in the actual roleplay. One of these is the legend of Spring, a grey-blue tom kittypet who left his twolegs in search of adventure. He ended up founding Springclan and becoming the mate of Summer, as well as having two kits named Autumn and Winter. It is still unknown how, but these apparently formed the other three clans. The second is called 'The Kit and the Badger,' in which a kit travels into the woods and is attacked by a badger. The kit outsmarts the badger and prances home, proving that even if you have no physical prowess whatsoever, you can still be a valuable addition to a clan with your mind rather than muscle. Fall of Four Seasons It is not known exactly how long ago, but shortly before Aigean and Lasair arrived in Frostclan, the Four Clans were destroyed by an unknown force. It was supposedly starvation, as stated by Aigean that she 'watched her mother starve to death in front of her.' Even so, no one knows what caused the supposed prey shortage. The rats just vanished from the abandoned Twoleg house, but the Clans maintained their unity even through this hard time. This is the reason that Aigean, Lasair, Swiftpath, and Flamestar were sent away from Autumnclan, and the same reason caused Giusepi, Brian, and Pumpkin to follow them. The Four Season's Legacy Recently, a son of the leader of Winterclan showed up in Frostclan. It is still unsure how he found his way there, but he and Aigean (now Oceanstar) left and returned to Ireland. Aigean took up her old name, as did Realta (then, Star), and they began a new clan, a clan with Ri Aigean as the leader and Realta as deputy. They are assembling the clan completely from rogues, loners, and kittypets. But will the issue causing the shortage of food return to haunt them? And what truly did happen? UPDATE: The most current information about the continuation of the Irish Cats can be found here, under the guardianship of the new admin of Frostclan, MewMew.